


Full Moon Follies

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bruce has a werewolf fetish, M/M, well one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: It's almost time for Dick to transform again.  Bruce wants to be there when he does.





	Full Moon Follies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Drawlloween prompts.

For the three days leading up to the full moon, Dick's skin itched like it was ready to split open.  The build up was always worse than the actual transformation itself.  His hands ached to turn into paws, his scalp grew tight with the excess fur beneath it, his jaw clenched in preparation of growing fangs.  Most in the werewolf community never talked about the early side effects, instead saving their complaining to how hard transforming was every month.  Dick never minded that at all.  At least, not once he was with Bruce.

His senses always perked up when the moon grew.  Loud noises affected him more and smells from afar twigged his nose from yards away.  He was thankful that his eyes never got too sensitive; he was still more a creature of the light than of the darkness, even now when he was beholden to the moon.

He sniffed the air, picking up Bruce's scent.

"Good morning, Bruce."

Bruce had barely opened the door when Dick spoke.  Chuckling, he walked over to Dick and wrapped his arms around him.  "Are you doing all right?"

Dick leaned into his embrace.  Touch always became more sensitive, too, and he was always happy for that.

"I'll survive," he said, inhaling deeply.  "I'm just impatient."

"Do you want me to run with you tonight?" Bruce asked.

Dick's eyes widened in delight.  Bruce had never been turned, but he still stayed around Dick even when Dick transformed.  They were always very careful about how they interacted when Dick was in his wolf form.  But if Bruce was offering to run with him tonight....

"Does this mean you want to join me?"

Bruce frowned.  "No.  But I'll be with you."

Dick nodded, a little ashamed he brought it up.  He wanted Bruce to share this with him as they shared everything else.

"Patrol with me, then?"

"I think that would be very fine," Bruce said.  He kissed Dick's temple.  "And afterwards, if you're not too tired, we could always stay at the penthouse."

The penthouse.  The one place they could rely on to be secure when they wanted to fuck.  Bruce never admitted it out loud, but he always got hotter when Dick transformed.

"Mmm, kinky," Dick said, nuzzling his nose into Bruce's neck.  He breathed in Bruce's scent and growled.  "Maybe we should head to the penthouse first."

"And skip patrol?"

"I told you I'm impatient."


End file.
